As Far As We Go
by rcs17
Summary: All Clary wants is to paint and prepare for her art exhibition. All Jace wants is to get laid. But seeing each other after years of forgetting makes them question everything. Will their ancient love-hate relationship ever change? All Human. Rated T for cursing and all that fun stuff.
1. Chapter 1: The Challenge

**A/N: Well, here's a new story for you! I've had this sitting on my iPad for a while, so I thought I'd share it! **

**I know I haven't updated Twisted Scars in a while. I've written a good amount of it today, and I'll update ASAP. **

**Remember to let me know what you think. This chapter is really short, but the next one is twice as long. I'll update in the morning for that one. It's really late, and I have to get up early for work but...this fic just needed to be shared! **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Challenge

The warm wind blasted in twenty-four year old Jace Herondale's face as he made his way to the apartment that he was sharing with his two friends. He climbed up the old cement stairs to the door and opened it. The smell of lasagna hit him as soon as he entered. "Hey, Jace. Is that you?"

"No, it's the Kaiser." Alec Lightwood rounded the corner. He had an apron tied around his slim waist. His black hair was tossed in a meaningful disarray and his blue eyes were shining. He rolled his eyes sighed. "Dinner's almost ready, and as usual, you didn't help with any of it."

Jace smirked. "Well, this gorgeous body," he gestured to himself, "cannot be trapped in a kitchen." He pointed to Alec's apron. "What the hell is that thing?"

Alec scowled and tore off the apron. "At least help me set the table." Jace shrugged and followed his best friend to the kitchen. Magnus, Alec's glittery boyfriend was sitting on the couch next to the kitchen. "Oh, come on, Magnus," Jace said exasperatedly. "I just cleaned the couch yesterday. Do you have to clutter it up with your glitter everyday?"

"It's called fashion, Jace darling," Magnus responded.

"Barely," Jace muttered. Magnus glared at Jace and went to set up the table. Alec shook his head. "Do you have to upset him?"

"Does he have to mess up everything?" Jace asked.

Alec rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. Just sit down."

The three of them sat together at the small dining table, eating Alec's food. "So," Magnus said, "how many girls did you crush today."

"Just one," Jace said with his mouth full. His best friend shook his head.

"You need to settle down."

"Settle down?" he inquired quizzically.

Alec sighed and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Jace, you're wasting your life away. I can let you ruin yourself."

"Alec, I'm fine," Jace said.

"New girl everyday?" Alec said. "You have never had a steady relationship. Soon you'll be a ninety year old grandma with a thousand cats."

Jace wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Like Magnus?"

"Watch it, Blondie," Magnus warned. "You might just wake up with glittery pink hair if you keep this up."

Jace opened his mouth the retort but Alec cut him off. "Seriously, Jace. Settle down, cut down the clubbing, and live life."

Jace scooped up the rest of the lasagna onto his plate. "I'm fine the way I am, Alec."  
Alec watched his friend worriedly. "No you're not."

* * *

"He's ruining himself."

The boy sat in the dark, looking at the stars through his window. His cell phone was pressed against his ear, and he spoke softly, so he wouldn't wake the sleeping body next to him.

"What do you want me to do?" The girl on the other side asked. The boy sighed in frustration, rubbing his forehead. "We need to bring them together," he said.

"I'll get her to Java Jones tomorrow at eight," the girl said. The boy clicked off the phone and continued to stare out of the window.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jace complained. Alec sighed as they walked down the darkening sidewalk. The wind had gotten chillier. Alec took Jace out of the house for a while.

"Just shut up," he said. "We're almost there." A small street corner café had its lights on at this time. Alec opened the door and ushered Jace in quickly. The heating in the café was on, immediately warming the two boys. Alec looked around, taking in the scene. An old couple sat in a back corner drinking tea, a teenage boy with about ten piercings in each ear sat in front of them. A woman was drinking coffee while typing on her laptop,taking advantage of the free wifi—"Alec!"

A tall girl called out to him. She had long, straight, ink black hair that ran down her back that matched his own uneven hair. Her eyes were a charcoal black instead of blue. Their features were the same. Both had the same slender eyebrows and soft mouth. They were definitely siblings. "Izzy," Alec said in relief.

"Izzy?" Jace was puzzled. Isabelle Lightwood broke out into a smile. "Jace!"

She ran up and hugged them both tightly. "How are you guys?"

Isabelle lead them to the already set table. Four iron chairs we set at each corner of the table. Isabelle sat at one chair with Alec across from her. Jace took the seat next to Alec.

"So," Isabelle said, leaning on her hands. "What have you been up to?"

"Well—"

"Ugh, Izzy I don't know why you insist on coming here. They always run out of coffee cups." Jace sat up abruptly and stared at the girl moving towards them, juggling two plastic cups. The girl looked back at him, peering at him through flaming red waves. Her green eyes widened in shock. She grew rigid and dropped a cup.

"What the hell?" she said.

"Clary?" Jace said incredulously.

"Jace?" she echoed back.

Both of them turned to glare at their respective best friends. "Alec!" Jace said while Clary said, "Izzy!"

The two siblings looked at each other. "_Her_?" Jace said to Alec. "I know you wanted me to settle down, but _her_?"

"When you said you wanted me to date, I didn't know you meant _him_," Clary said to Izzy.

"Clary," Isabelle said firmly,"sit down." Clary glared at Jace and sat down. Jace plastered a lazy grin on his face. "Going to Simon's band practice would've been better than this," she muttered.

"Believe me," Jace said. "If you want you save your pretty little ears, you have better things to do than listen to Rat boy's crappy music."

"His music's not that bad," Clary retorted.

"Yeah, it is," Isabelle responded weakly. "You are in no position to talk right now, Isabelle Lightwood," Clary said. Alec opened his mouth to speak. "You too, Alexander."

Alec slouched down into his chair, looking genuinely afraid. Clary stood up, threw a hateful glance at Jace, and stormed out the door.

Jace sat back blissfully with a smirk on his face. Isabelle sighed and ran out of the café shop.

* * *

"Jace, you ruin everything."

They had paid the bill and were walking home. Stars shone overhead. The night was crisp and cool. Jace stared ahead, his face completely emotionless. "She was the one who ran out," he said defensively. "Not me."

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm telling you, she might be different from before."

Jace sighed. "Alec, I can't do it."

"Jace," Alec said. "You doubt your charms entirely."

"It's just—" Jace sighed, frustration running through him. "It's Clary," he finally said. "She hates me."

"You don't know that," Alec said thoughtfully. "Maybe she's what you've been looking for. Just give it a try. I just want you two to be friends."

Jace looked into Alec's pleading blue eyes and let out a breath. "Fine. I'll give it a shot."

Alec grinned and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Great. Let's start tomorrow."

He walked ahead of Jace, not waiting for him to catch up. Jace stood silently on the sidewalk, staring at the beige cement below him. He thought about what Alec said. Maybe he did need to settle down. He looked at the twinkling sky above, his gold hair falling back with the movement. He had to try. The short girl with the flaming red hair and leaf green eyes was his project. His goal.

A smirk grew on his angular face, the concept setting in. She was the prize. The only thing standing in his way.

She was his challenge.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Want more? Want less? **

** Next chapter should be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: We'll Try

**A/N: I told you I'd update in the morning! Well, it's morning for me. **

**i got positive reviews, so I'm just going to go with it. I'm really quite proud of this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: We'll Try**

"Tell me why we're doing this again?"

Clary sat in front of the vanity in Isabelle's glitter filled room. Many different cosmetics were everywhere, and clothes were draped on the chairs and bed. Her black comforter covered bed was not slept in, as she stayed in Simon's room every night in the flat that the three of them shared. The black walled room had swirls of gold paint, giving the appearance of fireworks against the night sky. Isabelle walked from the closet, holding something small and black in her hands. "To have a night out," Isabelle replied.

She positioned herself behind her friend and grabbed a hairbrush, pulling it through Clary's waves. Clary made a noise in protest, but the other girl just laughed. "With Jace, you mean," Clary said bitterly, grabbing the hairbrush out of Isabelle's hand. Isabelle shrugged. "Iz, the guy's a total douche."

"You don't know that," Isabelle said. Clary handed the brush back to Isabelle. "Yes, I do."

Isabelle's eyes widened in understanding. "That was six years ago, Clary," she said.

"I still hold grudges," Clary responded. Isabelle held up the small black dress, examining every stitch. "We're just going bowling, Izzy. Why do I need a dress?"

"Fair point." She tossed the dress back into the closet and pulled out a green T-shirt and jeans. Isabelle didn't usually give Clary a makeover, but when she did, Clary was always surprised with the results.

Isabelle spun the chair around, grabbed one of the powder puffs, and started to work on Clary's face, concealing the freckles that dotted her cheekbones. She finished up by making Clary's eyes smoky. "There," Isabelle said. Clary turned to look at the mirror but Isabelle threw her some clothes. "Go change."

* * *

Jace held the orange bowling ball in his hand, looking through the sea of people. "Dammit, Alec," he muttered. "How long does it take to get a soda?"

He sighed and sat down on the plastic seat. It was fairly crowded for a Wednesday night, even if it was summer. Groups of teens and old men were throwing the balls in their lane and hitting the pins. He watched in amusement as an old man threw the ball in the gutter. "We're here!" said a voice from behind him.

He turned around to see Isabelle with Clary. His heart skipped a beat. Clary's make up was smoky and natural, and her outfit accentuated her eyes and hair. The green T-shirt and jeans were plastered to her skin. She did look nice, but also quite uncomfortable.

Clary's face was filled with boredom and something he couldn't place. Alec stood behind them, juggling four sodas in his hand. "Hey, Gingersnap," Jace said while smirking.

Clary folded her arms and muttered so something that sounded like "glass mat". Jace scowled.

"Ready?" Alec asked, sensing the tension. Jace went to the computer and put in their names. He stepped back and their names appeared on the screen with "Gingersnap" going first. Clary glared at Jace and went to go pick up the ball. The machine was filled with the heaviest balls that the bowling place had. She sighed and stuck her fingers in the holes and lifted it up, moving to the lane and bowling it down. She threw her hands up in victory when all the pins went down. She flounced down into the couch and smirked at Jace. The name "Permanently Glued to a Closet" flashed on the screen, sending a seriously pissed off Alec to bowl. Clary wondered how that even fit on the screen. Jace leaned over and whispered in Clary's ear. "How did you do that?"

Clary shrugged and pushed him away. "Years and years of video games."

Jace smirked. "For bowling?"

Clary smacked him on the back of the head. "Hand-eye coordination, dummy."  
Jace scowled and rubbed his head, watching as Clary grinned in triumph. Alec came and sat down next to Jace. Isabelle walked up and performed a perfect spare from two pins that were set at the opposite sides of the alley. "I swear, these bowling balls are geared for women."

"Golden God" flashed up on the screen. Jace grinned and stood up, pulling his shirt down. "Well,be prepared for me to prove you wrong."

He sauntered up to the ball rack and plucked a ball off. He took aim and shot the ball forward, successfully knocking down all his pins, setting him at a tie with Clary. Clary rolled her eyes and glared at Jace. She got up when her name flashed on the screen. She bowled again, but only knocking eight pins. Alec was talking animatedly with Jace when Clary returned to the seats. "Jace, Chairman Meow just threw up Magnus' favorite glitter on the couch," Alec was saying. "I have to go."

Jace rolled his eyes at Alec. "No you don't."

"Magnus was having a panic attack when he called," Alec said. "You wouldn't want the apartment glitter and feather covered, would you?"

Jace glared at the other boy. They seemed to have a silent conversation filled with looks of anger and pleading. Finally, Jace sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Who's going to take me home?" he asked. "I came with you."

Alec shrugged. "Go with the girls." Jace sent another glare at Alec.

"Fine." Clary moved towards Jace. His gold eyes burned into the back of Alec's retreating figure. A buzzing vibrated in her pocket. She took out her battered pink phone and looked at the message flashing on the screen.

**4 got that I had a date with that guy from the club. Had 2 leave sry. ;)**

Clary stuffed her phone in her pocket frustratedly. She looked at the nonchalant boy standing in front of her. "Izzy bailed," she told him.

Jace shrugged. "So did Alec. Come on. It's my turn." Clary had been in the process of retrieving her bag.

"Wait, we're continuing?"  
"Well, I'm not wasting the eighty dollars I spent on this lane," Jace said, grinning. Clary sighed and set down her bag. "Fine," she huffed. "You go."

* * *

It was nine-thirty when they finished. Jace had beaten Clary by seven points. "Damn, where's the car?" Clary muttered.

As if on cue, her phone sounded again. She took it out, staring at the screen.

**Oh I took the car. ;)**

Clary threw her phone on the pavement. The glass cracked. "Dammit," she muttered.

Jace smiled, but it was somewhat forced. He took her arm. "I'll walk you home."

She glared at him. "I'd rather be hit by a bus."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Come on, Fray." His fingers grazed the soft skin of her inner elbow.

She yanked her arm away from him. "I can walk home by myself, Herondale."

He laughed, a musical sound that made Clary want to smile. Or vomit. "Now, if I didn't have the decency to walk a young lady home in the dark, what kind of person would I be?"

Her eyes widened. "Was that a quote from—"

"No." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I am simply one _hell_ of a gentleman."

She grinned. "Yup. You totally just quoted Black Butler."

Jace raised his hands in defense while grinning. "It's not my fault Max is obsessed! Now, come on."

"Fine. Let's go." She turned and walked in the general direction of her apartment. They were silent for a while. A few cars whizzed by them, but otherwise there was no commotion. "So, how's life?" Jace asked.

She shrugged. "Good, I guess. You?"

"Not terrible." The sound of his footsteps seemed to pound in his ears with each step. "How's the nerd?"

Clary laughed. "You're seriously asking about _Simon_?"

"Well, there's nothing else to say," Jace said defensively.

"Simon's fine," she said, still grinning. "He moved in when Maia moved out."

"Maia Roberts?" Jace pictured four children. Isabelle, with her long black hair and piercing charcoal eyes. She was beautiful even then. A brown haired boy wearing glasses that were too large on him, a girl with frizzy brown hair in two braids and caramel colored skin. Then there was Clary. She was smaller than everyone else, even at that age. Her flame-colored hair had been brighter than anything Jace had ever seen.

"Yeah." A stray strand of red-gold hair slipped out from behind her ear. "We stuck together after high school,but she moved in with her boyfriend a year ago. Jordan Kyle. Remember him?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jace said thoughtfully. "I lost touch with Sebastian and Jordan after high school."

A small smile flitted across Clary's face. "The four of us made it our mission to stay together for life."

Jace laughed hollowly. "Well, I wouldn't say Kyle and Verlac were my friends for life—"

"—but Alec was," Clary finished. "Yeah, he's a lifetime friend."

"Well, if he keeps hanging around Magnus, I might just have to leave him," said Jace. "The dude drives me up the wall. I have to clean up his glitter every damn day."

"Still an OCD freak, I see," Clary noted.

"Still lost in stereo, I see." Jace laughed as Clary flushed.

"I haven't met Magnus yet," Clary said, half to herself.

"Do you want to be sane?" Jace questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed. "What's he like?"

Jace looked up in thought. "Annoying, glittery, cat-obsessed, glittery—"

"You said glittery twice."

He grinned, revealing a chipped incisor. "Yep."

Clary's flat appeared in front of them. A light flickered through the grimy window that was Simon's room. "Well, good night," Clary said awkwardly.

Jace caught her arm. "Wait." He took a deep breath. The expression on his face clearly said,_ I can't believe I'm doing this_.

"Izzy and Alec are doing so much to make sure we get along," he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I think we should..."

"Try to make an effort?" Clary suggested. She took in Jace's golden eyes and his face, which was basked in shadows and moonlight.

Jace nodded. "Yeah, I mean, we never got along in high school, but I'm willing to bet that we've both changed. I mean, except for the fact that I'm—"

"An arrogant ass?" Clary suggested.

Jace smirked infuriatingly. "I was going to say stunningly attractive. Okay, maybe you haven't changed a _lot_."

Clary took a step back from him. "Yeah, I mean, I think we should try to be friends."

Jace nodded extended his hand with a tip of his head. Gold waves fell into his face. "Friends?"

Clary looked at his hand, which was slightly scarred from years of football. She knew what she had to do.

She took it and shook it firmly.

* * *

Jace jammed the key into the rusty lock of his apartment. He pushed up and wiggled it around before successfully opening the door to find Alec and Magnus making out on the couch. Both topless, they appeared as if they hadn't heard him come in at all. Which, they probably didn't.

Jace untied his shoes and let them fall to the floor with a loud thud! They broke apart, Alec blushing furiously. Magnus' face remained the same, no red staining his tanned skin. "What?" he said, clearly annoyed.

Jace glared at Alec as he put his shirt back on. "Dude, really? 'Chairman Meow threw up glitter on the couch'?"

Alec's face turned vermillion. "Uh...I cleaned it up really well?" he squeaked.

"_That_ was your plan?" Jace said incredulously. "You and Izzy would bail on us and make us sort out our problems?"

"Well, to be fair, Izzy did have a date," Alec corrected.

"With what? _How I Met Your Mother_ reruns?"

"Okay, that is a _great_ show," Magnus said.

Jace ignored him and met Alec's cool blue eyes. "Why are you forcing me to do something I clearly don't want to do?"

"What did you guys do?"

"Well, first I told her I loved her and she said the same back. Then, we made out for about an hour. But here's the crazy part: we went back to her place and had _sex_," Jace said sarcastically.

"Really?" Hope flitted through Alec's eyes.

Magnus swatted his boyfriend on the head. Jace rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding." He collapsed onto the single seat. "We decided to try to be civil for yours and Izzy's sakes."

"_Our_ sake?" The incredulous tone was back in his voice. "Jace, I don't want you guys to be _friends_—"

Jace cut him off. "Then what do you want?"

"Man, you're thick." Magnus grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Let me rephrase that: he wants you to 'hit dat'."

With that, Jace jumped up. "You're nuts."

Alec raised a brow. "Am I? Tell me, who had a crush on Clary when she moved into the house next to you when you were eight?"

"That's different!" Jace protested. "It wasn't—"

"And who, pray tell, waited outside her window for hours so you could tell her how you felt when you guys were fourteen, but Simon beat you to it?"

"Oh, come on. Simon was never—"

"Wasn't it you who waited so long to get the courage to ask her to dance at senior prom, yet when you were finally were ready, prom was over?"

"Okay, who told you that?"

Alec waved a hand dismissively. "Let's face it. You want her."

Jace fell back down onto the seat. "Okay, so maybe I like her. But she's never going to like me."

"But you have to try," Alec insisted.

Jace sighed and looked at his knuckles. "Fine." He looked up at Alec. "She mentioned wanted to meet Magnus. Let's all go for brunch tomorrow."

Magnus laughed. "Brunch? What are you, a forty-year-old woman?"

Alec stood up, smiling. "That's great. Go tell her."

"Pfft, no." Jace smirked. "That's not my style."

"Jace," Alec said warningly.

The smirk never left his face as he walked out of the room. "Don't worry!" he called over his shoulder. "She'll be there."

* * *

"Oh, Clary!"

Clary groaned at the sing-song voice floating through her door and the quick knocks that followed after. She knew it wasn't Simon—he was hanging with his band today. And Isabelle was most likely at some other guy's house...

Jace Herondale burst through the door in his golden glory. His gold eyes were the same color as the sun that was currently hidden behind her blackout curtains. Well, it was.

She shielded her eyes as the boy yanked open the curtains, letting the natural light flood the room. "Rise and shine."

Clary groaned and turned back on her side.

"Mm...that was an attractive noise you just made, there." She could practically feel his smirk. "Do it again."

Clary was debating whether hitting his overinflated head with a pillow was a bad idea. "Shut up."

"She speaks!" he declared. Clary sat up at the sound of her closet door opening. "What the hell are you—"

"We're going to brunch!" he said, sounding vaguely like an overexcited teenaged girl.

Clary glared at him, which caused his grin to grow. "No."

"Come on," he said, tossing various scraps of clothing at her. "Magnus and Alec would be there."

She contemplated staying and not eating until later, but her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten for almost fifteen hours. "Fine. Get out so I can change."

Jace sat at the base of her bed, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Nah, I'm good."

She grabbed her pillow and hit him on the head. "Get. Out."

"Fine," he said, standing up. "You have five minutes, or I'm coming in here and dressing you myself." He winked and sauntered out.

Clary examined the clothes on her bed: a pale blue tank top, medium wash jeans, bra, and underwear. Jace actually picked out something nice.

Clary quickly slipped on the clothes and stumbled out of her room.

"Finally," Jace said, raking a hand through his curls. "Twenty-three seconds to spare."

"Whatever." Clary swiped her keys and sank into her combat boots. "Let's go."

Jace held the door open and made a sweeping gesture. "Shall we?"

Clary stepped out of the door and moved to lock it after Jace. _Wait a second._

She eyed the door and glanced at Jace. "Jace, how did you get in?"

The mischievous glint was back in his eyes as he sent her another wink and walked away. "Let's go, kitten. The reservation's in fifteen minutes."

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Improvements? Things you wanna see? things you don't wanna see? **


	3. Chapter 3: Brunch

**A/N: Hm...two stories in one day. That's an improvement! I know it's been a while since I've updated this one, but I've been kicking ass at Twisted Scars! I was also stuck on this chapter for a while...that's why the endings a bit choppy. **

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Brunch**

"_Taki's_?" Clary squinted at the flickering neon sign. "I can't believe this place is still open."

Jace pushed the door open and let it close with a swing, leaving Clary to scamper towards it. She glared at him. He chuckled. "Come on, kitten. The table's back there."

Clary turned her head to find Alec sitting next to a very shiny tanned person. "Why do you keep calling me kitten?"

Jace walked briskly, grinning. "Because you remind me of my cat: grouchy and fluffy."

Clary patted her head protectively. "Well, I pity any cat who belongs to you."

"He's Magnus'," Jace muttered.

The shiny man raised his head. Clary did a double take. His catlike eyes were an odd, yet beautiful green color, and his pupils looked like long slits. Clary wondered whether they were contacts.

"Who's Magnus'? Alec? Why, yes he is." he asked, clasping his hand on Alec's bicep. If Clary wasn't blinded before, she certainly was blinded by his disco nails.

"Chairman Meow," Jace said nonchalantly. He pushed himself into the booth with Clary following suit.

Magnus grinned. "Why, hello, darling. I'm Magnus."

"Hi, Magnus." Clary beamed and shook his hand. "I'm Clary. I love your nails, by the way."

Magnus retracted his hand. "I like this one!" he declared.

Jace planted his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. "That's what I was afraid of," he muttered.

In Clary's view, the waitress could not have come at a more perfect time. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She smiled at Jace. "Hey, Jace."

"Kaelie." He winked. Clary rolled her eyes.

She pulled out her notepad and flipped to a clean page. "Jace, Alec, Magnus, the usual?"

"Yup." Jace handed her a menu. Kaelie faced Clary, her smile now somewhat forced.

"And you?"

Clary pointed to a random item on the menu, having not looked at it beforehand. Kaelie collected the remaining menus before walking away, her heels clicking rhythmically.

"So, why brunch?" Clary asked. "Alec, don't tell me this was your idea. You promised that you wouldn't sink into any relationship stereotypes."

Alec fidgeted and smiled. "Actually, this was Jace's idea."

"What are you, Herondale? A middle aged woman?"

"That's what I said!" Magnus said excitedly. "Man, the two of us are going to have so much fun making Jace's life hell!"

Jace glared at Magnus and slipped an arm around Clary. "Clary's not into that stuff," he said confidently.

Clary pushed his arm away, smirking. "In your dreams,buddy. Actually, your nightmares, because that exactly what I'm going to be." She high fived Magnus.

"I'm wounded, Kitten," Jace said, feigning hurt.

Clary rolled her eyes and listened animatedly to Magnus, who was telling her about being a fashion designer.

"It's not all rainbows and butterflies," he was saying. "First there's the design, then the fabric, the manufacturing...I mean, I'm just an apprentice, but they let me make some executive decisions. So, Button, what do you do?"

"Button?"

"Yeah, you're small and cute, and your nose is like a button," Magnus declared with a wave of his hand. Clary eyed the sparkles that floated from his hand and touched her nose protectively.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Magnus makes up nicknames for everyone," he said.  
Clary smirked. "What's yours?"

"Blondie. Not very _original_," he stated with a pointed look. "Tell her Alec's."

Alec grew red. "I don't—"

"It's Cuddle-bunny," Magnus said proudly. He ruffled Alec's hair affectionately. Clary choked on a laugh.

"It's not funny," Alec mumbled. The redness was starting to lave his cheeks, but the embarrassment was still there.

"You're right," Jace said. "It's hilarious."

"Yeah," Clary chimed in. "It's hilarious...Cuddle-bunny."

Alec sat back looking surly. A smirk appeared on his face. "Well, we did get you two to agree on something."

"Anyone can agree that Cuddle-bunny is hilarious," Jace retorted. Clary nodded in agreement.

Magnus rested his chin on his hands. "So, Button, what do you do these days?"  
"Art," Clary replied. "Lots of it."

"She's opening her own exhibit," Jace said matter-of-factly. He tilted his head towards Clary and grinned.

Clary looked bewildered. "How the hell do you know that?"

He grinned. "I know things."

The sparkle in Magnus' eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've been having trouble coming up with a theme." Clary took a sip of her icy water. The chill spread through her tongue.

"Theme?" Confusion seeped into Jace's voice.

Clary peered at him innocently. "What? You didn't figure that out thought your obsessive stalking."

"Hey!" Jace said indignantly. "I am _not_ stalking you."

"...says the camera you have hidden in her bathroom." Magnus grinned.

Clary smirked. "I like him."

Jace glared at Alec. "_This_ is why I didn't want them to meet."

Alec looked from his boyfriend to his friend and shrugged, taking a slow sip of water. A small smile played on his lips. "I think it's great."

* * *

"That was disastrous," Jace declared. He slammed the front door shut. Alec looked up from where he was seated. The cold had tinged his face a light pink.

"Well, it had to happen eventually," Alec said. "Did you want to wait until you two got married?"

Jace sighed frustratedly. "I told you, we _hate_ each other."

"Yeah." Alec grinned. "You hate that you love her."

"Stop it!" Jace glowered. "We will never be anything." He walked away.

Alec looked at him, a serene smile crossing his face. "If you say so."

"I do say so!" he yelled over his shoulder. Alec chuckled and checked his phone. Eleven texts were waiting for him, all of them saying the same thing. Alec shut his phone. He had nothing to say to her. He didn't have an update. He groaned. This wasn't working out the way he wanted it to.

And he wasn't okay with that.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Once Upon A Time

**A/N: Well, this one took me forever to write. **

**Some things are revealed in this one, but I kinda hate the way I wrote it...**

**anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Once Upon A Time**

Clary pushed herself down onto the sofa. The scowl on her face was as plain and clear as the cloudless sky. Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Oh, what?"

"I know what you're doing." Clary pointed at her accusingly. "It's never going to happen."

"Oh, it will." Isabelle grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "It's only a matter of time."

"For what?" Simon Lewis sauntered into the living room. His hair was disheveled, as if he had just woken up. Then again, Simon always looked rumpled. Isabelle thought it was cute. Clary thought it was revolting.

Clary ignored him and kept pushing Isabelle. "Does history attest to nothing?"

Isabelle held up a finger. She had the look that Clary's mother had when she wanted Clary to shut up. "He was young and stupid."

"Ah," Simon said. "Jace. That's my cue to leave." He grabbed his keys and left the apartment, not bothering to close the door quietly. Clary turned to Isabelle.

"He is young and stupid!" Clary threw up her hands. "We don't work."

The other girl laughed. "That's not what you said in Junior year."

Clary pushed off from her comfortable position on the couch. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Isabelle's smile glittered like diamonds. "Sit down. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Boxing never felt so good. Jace pounded his fist into the hanging bag. His heart raced in his chest.

He was ignoring Alec, who had taken it upon himself to play matchmaker for him. He didn't need a girlfriend. Hell, he didn't even _want_ one.

And Clary...God, there was once a time when he'd do _anything_ to have her. Now? Why chase something you know is lost?

_But it's not lost_, a nasty voice in the back of his head said. _Because she found you._

_Shut up_. Jace pressed forward harder and harder, faster and faster. Sweat dripped down his body, falling from his hair to his shoulders. The curls were matted to his head with sweat. He stopped only to strip his shirt from his body before moving onto jabs. Right hook. Left hook. The rhythm was there. It was intoxicating. The beats of soundless music flooded into his mind, freeing it from captivity. He could think.

He wanted Clary so badly when he was younger, so much that it broke him. The sight of her had made his heart pound. But that was six years ago. He couldn't feel the same way, not after all this time, right? He had to forget. He knew he did.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget. He could never forget the girl with the auburn waves and iridescent green eyes.

* * *

Isabelle formed the words into her mind. She was about to do it. She was about to tell Clary the secret she had hidden from her for seven years.

The red-headed girl shifted on the seat in front of her. Her leaf-green eyes held boredom, but they were also tense.

"Okay," Isabelle finally said. "So I may have kept this secret from you for a while..."

"How long?" The sharpness in Clary's voice surprised her.

"Seven years." Clary's eyes widened, but Isabelle kept pushing on. "Anyway, do you remember Sebastian's party after the football game in Junior year?"

"No," said Clary. "I was drunk out of my mind."

"Well, yeah." Izzy smirked. "Well what I didn't tell you was...youkissedJace," she said quickly. Maybe this wasn't a good idea...

Unfortunately, Clary caught it. She jumped up, looking downright livid. "I did _what_?"

"Well Sebastian and I were going upstairs to...you know...but his room was occupied. We opened it to find you and Jace making out on his bed."

"Oh no." Clary put her face in her hands. She remembered now. Flashes of gold. Muted whispers. God, it had been _him_.

Isabelle grinned. "Oh, yeah. He was drunk too, mind you. But anyway, that's when I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That you two were MTB, of course," Isabelle replied, picking at her nails. "The ancho took away his walls. He looked at you so gently...and you were looking at him the same way."

Clary sighed, turning the new information over in her head. "Well," she said, taking a step forward. "Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, I was in love with Jace." She grabbed her messenger bag and moved towards the door, stopping right before it. She looked over her shoulder at her friend, who was looking at her with awe. "And once upon a time, he broke me."

* * *

Jace decided to do a bit of early afternoon walking. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone to Central Park, but suddenly he found himself there. It was more shaded than he remembered. Trails were hooded with trees and branches. People were running through the fall leaves, trampling them as if they were nothing. It was a shame. They were truly beautiful.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Jace ventured on. There was still the old chestnut stand he and his mother used to go to. There was a different man working it, though. Still, the sentiment was the same. Jace went up to the vendor, two dollars in his hand. "One bag, please."

The man nodded, his mustache twitching as he did so. He piled the steaming nuts into a cliché striped bag. Jace nodded 'thanks' and continued walking. For the first time, he truly opened his eyes and looked around. Jace had never cared much about the place, but as he strolled around, he began to appreciate the beauty. "Jace?"

Clary stood before him. Her hair matched the color of the leaves behind her completely. Jace had to blink to make sure she was real. He grinned slyly. "Stalking me?"

"Nah, that's your thing." She pushed her hair away from her face. "What're you doing here?"

"Are you kidding?" He spread his arms out, grinning hugely. "Central Park is my scene."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. What part of Manhattan is it in?"

"Uh..." Jace tilted his head skyward. "Upper...West Side?"

"East, but you were close." Clary looked at him warily. "Actually, it's a good thing I ran into you. I have to ask you something."

Jace sat down on the nearest bench, shooing pigeons away as he did. "Ask away," he said, patting the seat beside him.

Clary sat down. "Did you know about what happened at the party after our game again Sherwood in Junior year?"

"Junior year..." Jace racked his brain long and hard. He remembered scoring the winning touchdown. He remembered the cheers. "Yeah, it was at Sebastian's. But...I was drunk. I only remember making out with some chick."

Clary bit her lower lip and ran her hands together to warm them up. "Yeah, I was drunk, too, and I only remember making out with...some guy."

Jace's eyes widened. He cocked a brow. "So you're saying..."

"Isabelle apparently walked in on us making out," she said, "and didn't bother saying anything for seven years."

Jace stood up abruptly, eyes wide. He predatory stare was gone. "You're messing with me."

"I wish." She folded her arms and peered at him through copper lashes. "She just told me today. And...it makes sense. I remember flashes of yellow."

"Well, that proves it." Jace mimicked her position, a self-deprecating look masking his face. "My hair isn't yellow. It's good and luminous."

"Well, gold colored pencils don't exist," Clary retorted. "if I were to draw you, I'd use yellow."

"Aha!" Jace grinned triumphantly. "So you _do_ draw me obsessively!"

Clary rolled her eyes, not bothering to respond. "Whatever. So you're not mad?"

He shook his head. Blonde strands fell into his tawny eyes. "Nah, like you said, it makes sense. Besides, it's in the past."

The lie tasted bitter in his mouth, like black coffee at three in the morning. It wasn't in the past. Seven years ago, his unguarded mind seeked her out through the haze of booze and smoke. And seven years ago, so did hers.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Stuff came out. **

**Let me know your thoughts, suggestions...**

**thanks so much for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5: Angels and Demons

**A/N: ...okay, I know you guys are probably pissed. :/ **

**As I've mentioned, I've been having a bit of a hard time in my life, so that's been taking up quite a bit of time. But also, on all of my stories, I've been stuck. So I write maybe a sentence or two everyday...depending on how the story flows in my mind. **

**Anyway, I had finished this yesterday, but I completely forgot to post. I hope you like it. I've been trying to make my chapters last longer. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Angels and Demons**

_Well, Central Park didn't help_, Clary thought as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. Her feet ached with exhaustion, and her numb toes certainly didn't help. Clary had originally gone to the park for inspiration for her gallery opening. Her manager needed a theme, and he needed it now.

Fall was too cliché. Love nauseated her. Fear? No, Halloween ended a month before. Rage? Maybe...

Clary wiggled her key around in the rusted lock. The damn thing wouldn't open. She bashed the side of it with her fist. The door finally sprung open. Clary made a mental note to replace the lock. "Simon?" she called out. "Izzy?"

Nothing. Sighing, Clary placed her messenger bag on the ground and kicked her ushoes off.

Her talk with Jace had settled her mind, but not her heart. It raced and kicked against her ribcage. The gold in his hair against the black of his jacket was branded in her mind. The tilt of his mouth, the slope of his jaw...Clary groaned. No matter how much her mind denied it, her body knew the truth.

She still loved Jace.

And the worst part was, she _knew_ it was love. She'd felt lust before, but this wasn't it. This consumed her. She didn't know what to make of Jace. In the park, when she'd told him about that night, his expression had been unreadable. His eyes held confusion. A part of her didn't care, but a part of her wanted him to crush his lips against hers.

God, she really had to get her thoughts under control.

Clary set her bag down next to her and fell onto the bed. She tried thinking about something else, but she couldn't. Finally, her eyes drooped shut. Her mind teased her with sleep, putting it within her reach and yanking it away before she could grab it. Images of gold and feathers spiraled in front of her, taking shape slowly. Clary watched, mesmerized as her mind surprised her.

But as suddenly as the image appeared, it collapsed. Flames engulfed the once serene picture. Clary woke with a start.

She blinked to clear her vision. Her eyes widened.

She grabbed her sketchbook and pens. She took a deep breath. Then she started to draw.

* * *

Jace stormed into the apartment. "Alec!" he yelled. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood!"

"Jesus, Jace. I'm right here." Alec stepped out of his room. His hair was messier than usual, and his cheeks were flushed. No doubt Magnus' doing. "What is it?"

Jace threw his shoes and jacket off. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I know a lot of things, Jace," Alec said exasperatedly. "You need to be more specific."

Jace sighed frustratedly and collapsed onto the couch, rubbing his temples. His gold eyes blazed with betrayal. "You knew about me and Clary at that party," he stated.

Alec's brows rose but he said nothing. He took a seat next to his friend and rubbed his back. Jace made no move to push him away. Magnus stepped out from Alec's room. Jace saw Alec shake his head out the corner of his eye. Magnus's footsteps shuffled away. Jace sighed. "Why didn't tell me?"

"Because you weren't ready," Alec said simply.

Jace turned his head to glare at him. "What the hell, Alec? It's not like you were granting me a kingdom or anything. I wanted to know who that girl was. End of story." Jace stood up and started walking away.

Alec followed him. "You cared about that girl, Jace! That's why you wanted to know!"

"Will you stop that?" Jace burst out. His eyes turned to molten gold, a river of fury. "Why do you keep insisting that I do?"

Alec put a hand on Jace's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. Alec's eyes flashed with hurt. "Because you do, Jace. I _know_ you do! And she does, too." His voice raised. "Why won't you just admit it?"

Jace took a step towards Alec. He could clearly see the dark bits of royal blue against the cerulean in his eyes. "Do you want a confession?" Alec nodded. "Of _course_ I care. Of _course_ I want her. Hell, I've _always_ wanted her. But no matter what I want, no matter what she wants, I can't be with her."

"Why?" It came out small, reminding Jace of Alec's brother, Max. Picturing the little boy next to his brother, Jace's voice softened.

He turned around, hiding his face from Alec. "Because," he said, "I don't deserve her."

Jace walked away, and this time, Alec didn't stop him.

* * *

"So, that's it?" Isabelle's voice was resigned.

Alec didn't respond. He _couldn't_ respond. He took his place by the window, watching the sun set over Manhattan. It was so beautiful. So surreal. "Jace is a martyr. That's definitely not a secret, big brother."

"You didn't see him, Izzy," Alec said. "He looked destroyed."

Isabelle's sigh was loud and clear. "That's just proof. He needs her."

"What if we do this, then they get hurt?" Alec focused on the crease in his jeans. "Jace could go off the deep end. Hell, they could _both_ go off the deep end."

"Then we'll pick them up," Isabelle said firmly. "Alec, they're so unbelievably lucky. They found their soulmates. Yeah, they think they're fine. But honestly, how would you feel if you hadn't kissed Magnus three years ago."

_My heart wouldn't be whole_, he thought. _I'd live with a constant heartache._ "Okay, I get it. What're we going to do?"

Isabelle was silent. He could hear her steady breathing on the other end. His mind was turning. "I don't know," she whispered. "Frankly, I'm scared for them."

"Then we'll wait," he said. "They'll do it on their own." He looked back out the window. The sun was completely out of view. A purple tint painted the sky. "If there's one thing I know about true love, it's that it has to run its course."

* * *

Every damn song on the radio echoed her feelings. Clary felt like bashing it with a sledge hammer, but Isabelle would've killed her. An angry Isabelle wasn't fun to live with.

Even so, Clary was in the zone. Her paint brush flew against the canvas. Flashes of gold and red swirled out from her mind and onto the previously blank space. Her arm was exhausted, but she kept going.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there. Halfway through, she had to turn on her studio lights due to the sun setting. Finally, after what felt like minutes to her, she stepped back. Every hastily painted streak took a shape. She was surprised by her own hand, her own touch.

Confusion was etched across the entire piece, from the dancing flames to the wings of an angel.

Who happened to look like Jace.

Clary sighed frustratedly. It was maddening. He was in her mind, imprinted in her brain.

And apparently, on her canvas.

"Clary!" Isabelle called. "Dinner!"

At the mention of food, Clary's stomach growled. With one last hateful glance at the painting, she made her way to the kitchen. Heavenly aroma filled the air. Clary quickened her pace.

Steam rose from the grease-stained paper bags on the table. Simon was seated, while Isabelle was setting the plates. They both looked up as she entered. "Clary," Isabelle breathed, almost in a relieved manner. "I've been calling you for ages."

"Have you?" Clary took her place at the head of the table. "Sorry, I was painting."

Simon raised a coffee-colored brow. "I came in a checked on you two hours ago. We had a _conversation_."

Clary shrugged and opened the paper bag. The strong smell of pork dumplings overwhelmed her. She fished out two dumplings and handed the rest to Isabelle. "Well, next time, make sure I'm listening."

"You responded to—" Isabelle shot him a look, effectively silencing him. He stabbed his Veggie Lo-Mein, muttering under his breath. Isabelle took a bite of her dumpling. Clary mentally rolled her eyes. Only Isabelle Lightwood could make eating dumplings look delicate and dainty. "So, how's the theme brainstorming going?" Isabelle asked.

Clary dunked her dumpling in soy sauce. "Fine," she said bitterly. "Just drop it."

Isabelle raised a brow. "Really? Well, Starkweather called, and he needs an answer-"

"I said, _drop it_." Venom crept into her voice.

Isabelle raised her hands in a surrender motion. "Okay, okay." She pulled out several more styrofoam boxes from the bag. "Here, there's more food."

Despite the two dumplings, Clary's stomach growled. She hastily opened the closest box to her. And stopped.

Juicy, delectable Mu Shu pork teased her. Images flashed through her mind of Jace taking all of the Mu Shu pork. Jace claiming that it was his favorite while waving it in front of her face.

Clary dropped her chopstick. Her body filled with rage. Why the hell is he popping up everywhere?

Clary pushed away from the table and got up. "I'm not hungry," she said.

She walked away from the table, dumped her plate in the sink, and stomped to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She collapsed against the closed panel. Tears streamed down her face. Her body shook with sobs.

She stayed like that, a crumpled T-shirt on the floor. _Crying is irrational, _she thought. I _need to stop_.

But she couldn't will the tears to stop in her eyes. She felt the crushing blow of the holed-up feelings inside her. The dam broke. When she finally dragged herself off the ground, she yanked the bed sheet off the bed and threw it over the painting. She Awatched as the still damp paint colored the fabric slightly. She couldn't make herself care. She tossed her jacket on her arms and snatched her bag. Isabelle stepped into the room just as she was fastening her sneakers. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Clary replied. Her voice cracked on the single word. "I'll be back later."

She pushed past the other girl into the hallway. "Wait, Clary!" Isabelle called after her. "Can you at least tell me where you're going?"

Clary stopped and looked back. "The park." A vague tone weaved through her voice. "Manhattan. Hell, I don't know."

"Okay." Isabelle's voice was soft. "Just call if you need me, okay?"

Clary nodded and pushed herself into the night. The chill almost made her run back inside. It cut through her. She gritted her teeth and stalked away from her apartment. Her fingertips were already starting to numb. But Clary was stubborn. She kept walking, praying the movement would warm her up.

She found herself in a café not too far from Central Park. There was no way in hell she'd go to the park this late. There were muggers.

She ordered herself a large cup of coffee and dumped about three pounds of sugar in it. The room was fairly vacant. A frazzled businesswoman and homeless man were her only company. She chose a table near the window, away from everyone else. She stared out the transparent surface at the city she loved.

Not half an hour ago, she did the one thing she swore she'd never do: she had run. She had run from her feelings. She had run from Jace. Most importantly, she had run from herself. But she hadn't known what else to do.

In a split second, everything changed. She looked up. Shock colored her face. Her answer came to her. "Clary."

Because Jace Herondale was standing right in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: Remember to let me know what you think!**


End file.
